Parker's Notepad
by theflockroxmysox
Summary: Thieves are very observant. And this thief has decided to write down all of her observations, regardless of whether her team mates want the information shared... or not. Short Parker/Hardison oneshot set after The Underground Job.


Hardison allowed a small smile to play across his lips as he watched Parker's chest rise and fall in her sleep. She fit in perfectly, curled up in between the piles of wires with his blanket pulled snuggly around her. He liked to think that meant something, that she liked having his presence around her. His presence, in the form of his blanket, which he hadn't washed since last month. Oops.

Deciding that if she could tell and didn't care, then he wouldn't care either, he let his eyes wander from her sleeping form to the little black notepad he held in his hand. Sophie had given it to her, telling her to take notes on the mark, and _only_ the mark. Only, Hardison had a feeling that there were some other observations in there. Like, "Hardison touches his chin every 2.5 minutes".

He wondered if it would be intrusive to read what she had written, but only for a moment before flipping the notebook open. Bingo.

_**Nate**_

_He always buys a drink for himself and one for the client._

_He always taps the table before revealing the con._

_His favorite drink is champagne._

_He hates hospitals. And rehab. And Sterling._

_He donates all his money to charity. WHY?_

_He's _really_ smart!_

_His hair smells like apple._

_He has three toothbrushes._

_Sophie was right, the stuff under his bed is kinky. Too kinky to write down :O_

_He doesn't like anything added to his coffee… besides alcohol._

_He's very good at changing the topic._

_He always wears the same two pairs of shoes._

_He had _really_ big braces as a kid!_

_He's always staring at Sophie. And not her face._

_Sleeping is _so _a hobby! He sleeps, like a hundred hours a day!_

How did she know Nate had three toothbrushes? And more importantly, _why_ did Nate have three toothbrushes? Wondering now if he wasn't being intrusive on Parker, and instead on the rest of the team, he flipped to the next page.

_**Sophie**_

_She's only ever worn the same pair of shoes once, and I think she was horrified._

_She never has to move hair back from her face. Never. It's weird!_

_She's always staring at Nate. Sometimes glaring._

_She has a dead body in Nate's closet._

"Whoa, wait, what!" Hardison didn't realize he had spoken aloud as he read the last line. Sophie? Had a dea-dead body? In _Nate's_ closet?

Wondering at the size difference between the two lists, he flipped to the next page.

_**Eliot**_

_He always twitches his head after a fight_

_He likes beer. A lot. Not as much as Nate, though._

_He doesn't like it when I poke his arm._

_His favorite sport is hockey._

_He never kills._

_He wears contact._

_He prefers to walk._

_He likes attention._

Damn. Nothing to tease him with. Onto the next page.

_**Hardison**_

_He likes orange drinks. But not orange juice._

_He likes gummy frogs._

_He loves his van. He named it Lucille!_

_He touches his chin every 2.5 minutes._

_He plays the violin. And he's really good at it._

_I think he lives in his van. Smells like he does. He's never mentioned a home._

_He's jealous of Agent McSweeten. Wonder why…_

_He's still a virgin. Eliot said so._

_He has muscles, but I don't think he knows how to use them._

_He doesn't drink alcohol._

_He must have _seven_ toothbrushes, his teeth are always so white!_

_He smells like cinnamon and warm._

_He sucks under pressure._

"_Seriously?" is his favorite word._

_He doesn't want to die._

_His cousin in Alaska still sends him birthday presents._

_His nana still calls him._

_He's afraid of a cakemaker._

_He doesn't carry a wallet._

_His nose is huge!_

_He's very sensitive._

_He's always staring at me. Does that mean he likes me?_

Hardison looked over at the limp figure on the floor of his messy van, silent. When he spoke, it was in a soft voice. "Yes, Parker. Yes it does."

Safe in her little cocoon of Hardison's blanket, the thief gave a smile.


End file.
